


【团兵】In the cold light of morning

by PassiveCrusade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassiveCrusade/pseuds/PassiveCrusade
Summary: 利威尔盯着埃尔文浴室的镜子，回想起那天面前的白墙，烟雾，和埃尔文温暖发烫的皮肤。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【团兵】In the cold light of morning

In the cold light of morning, while everyone’s yawning, you’re high

调查兵团存在的意义是什么。

人力，物力，资金，关系，投入的资源越来越多，但调查兵团死去的士兵更多。

墙壁之内，土地有限，人口却慢慢地增长，很快地，一切都需争抢。但这并非无可解决的事，计划生育，分配补给。当资源不够用，人只能成为它的奴隶，艰难地求生。这不是什么消极的想法，只是对事实的阐述：生，然后有一切。

高墙矗立了一百年，也将继续矗立下去，人们学会如何与壁内的资源共生，学会如何与其他人类共生，也就生下去了，不需要壁外的土地、树木、牛马，一切。

究竟是谁在需要着你们的进击。

埃尔文站在窗前，看着楼下的新兵一个一个从楼里走出来，在一月份早晨的冷风和冷光里打着哈欠。

精神紧张，每天都在和运气赌博，人命做筹码。进击不过是一厢情愿的叫法，摸索才是实际的情况。性命之重，不可言说。已经很久没有踏实的睡眠。 

埃尔文忽然感到烦躁，关上窗户，走到浴室打算洗个澡，作为新一天开始的标志。

他现在每隔一天睡四个小时。并不健康，但已成习惯。时间被拉抻着延长，他对时间的掌控逐渐消弭，时常分不清此刻是今天还是昨天，于是决定每日清晨洗澡，提醒自己，从此往后，就是今天。

镜子中的自己，愈益明显的黑眼圈，需要修剪的头发，还有胸膛里对新一天第一支烟草的一丝丝渴望。玻璃那一面的银色涂层延伸出了无限的空间，广袤空旷的时空一帧帧剪短又压缩，折叠成某个未来的时间节点，出现在他面前。

埃尔文仿佛看到二十年后的他，散落一身的故事和故人。

说不清是什么心情。

他渴望自由。

Forget past indiscretions, and stolen possessions, you’re high

利威尔在激烈的性事中扬起头，汗珠顺着脊柱窝，从脖颈慢慢地滑下来，留下一条淫靡的水渍。他整个人跨坐在埃尔文身上，后背贴着埃尔文的胸膛，随着埃尔文的顶弄一下一下地喘息。

回头索吻，埃尔文没有停止律动，两个人的牙齿碰在一起的时刻，利威尔一手抵墙，另一手扣住了埃尔文的后脑，撬开牙关，忽然轻柔地舔舐他的舌尖。小心翼翼，如履薄冰。

“埃...尔文...” 利威尔染着情欲的眼睛看着埃尔文的瞳孔，两个人的鼻尖贴在一起。

埃尔文心中忽然升起一丝难以解释的平静，仿佛人生的困境，人类的为难，都已消弭在这场性爱之中，消弭在他与利威尔的温存之间。这是亲密所给予的杜冷丁，人生的困境自是无法消解，细细密密的绝望也充斥着大脑的每一条神经。

但是利威尔存在，利威尔抚摸他的每一寸皮肤，挑逗他，激起他的欲望，让他重新捡起温暖的人性武装自己，在爱与幸福之中和一个自己以外的人拥抱接吻。

利威尔使他完整。

“埃尔文...” 利威尔喑哑的声音，喃喃地念着他的名字。

埃尔文看着利威尔柔软的头发柔软的眼睛柔软的胡茬柔软的颈窝和手掌，脑海中响起手风琴悠扬的曲调与清风拂过的朗朗松涛。

Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, in the cold light of day

宿命的觉知弥漫在空气里，被封闭狭窄的空间压迫而来，步步紧逼，推挤进入胸腔挤压肺泡，呼吸都沉重成负担。利威尔盯着埃尔文浴室的镜子，回想起那天面前的白墙，烟雾，和埃尔文温暖发烫的皮肤。

和埃尔文窝在这简陋的房间做爱，世界就成了两个人的。时间、天气、宿命、困境，留给千千万万的世人，他们倾倒彼此的秘密与诗歌，烟灰弹进抽屉，拿装饼干的管子泡茶，赤着双脚在一月份冰冷的地板上跑来跑去直到一个接一个地打喷嚏。

以及某些赖在一起睡眠的时刻，爱情如此近在咫尺。

**Author's Note:**

> *旧文存档 - 10th June 2017
> 
> 微博&Lofter @就像昼去夜来


End file.
